Friends or Foes
by X-treme SR
Summary: Rouge is sent to get a top secret disk that holds Doctcor Eggman's next scheme. Along the way, she encounters a black hedgehog, and things don't take it pretty when it reaches up to round one...


**FOES OR FRIENDS**

**_-A true friend is someone you can share your sorrow with. Not just someone you're all the time in good spirits with. A foe is someone you envy and compare yourself to. Not just someone you hate and want to hurt._**

**_-X-treme _**

**R**ouge fell to the cold, metal floor with a thud, gasping for air, then coughing up a drop of blood. There in front of her stood her biggest yet rival, waiting for her to get up and fight yet again.

"You're so pathetic. I can't believe the Doctor ordered me to let you suffer and live, instead of killing you now." he spoke in the darkest tone that it made Rouge shiver.

Rouge didn't respond, but just slowly got back on her feet trembling from the last pummel. The government mentioned that Doctor Eggman's base would be full of guard robots, but he never mentioned an actual living creature who serves him. The creature before her crossed his arms.

"Hmpf. Such a headstrong bat for a female. So you're asking for more?" he asked with an evil grin.

Rouge was already pissed at him for calling her a weak and pathetic, foolish, mortal, but it seemed true when she fought against this black hedgehog. She didn't even get a scratch on him, and after about thirty seconds, she was all beaten up.

_'Why, oh God why did I have to agree on this mission?' _she mused.

The creature who stood before her, a black and red hedgehog that was full of mystery and hid in the darkness. She wanted to hurry up and get the disk and just go home, but the hedgehog spotted her heading in the computer room. Rouge didn't want to fight anymore since it seemed he won already, but she didn't give up that easily, even if she knew he overpowered her in all ways. Rouge then decided to cut down on the fight and distract him, but flirting. It seemed to be the only way to get out of this chaos. She threw him an alluring smile and walked over to him with her hips swaying with elegance. Her purple and hot pink jumpsuit clung to her skin revealing her perfect body of curbs. Shadow, remained in his position not focusing on her graceful walk since he knew she was up to something.

"Before we get to the second round, I wanna know about the person I'm fighting against." she said calmly not showing mercy or any signs of threats.

He still remained on guard, but decided to play along. "Very well Bat-girl. Lady first."

Rouge smirked thinking her scheme was working.

"My name is Rouge... that's Rouge the Bat. And yours is?" she asked flirtatiously, motioning the hedgehog to continue for her.

"Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Life form." he responded keeping his watch on her every move.

Rouge grinned slyly, "I see that you are the 'Ultimate' since ya just clobbered me up so easily." she joked.

Shadow was getting annoyed with her, but felt a tingle inside his chest where his heart was placed, but ignored the feeling. Rouge walked up closer to him. Shadow was feeling uneasy, but was stubborn not to show it and faced it like a man.

"Take one more step, and I won't hesitate to hit a woman such as you like the last time." he warned.

Rouge didn't bother and took another step closer. Out of nowhere, she felt a fist in her stomach pushing her aback, and falling the the floor once again. She laid there motionless, but quickly got up in battle stance.

_'I can't lay a finger on him. He's too cautious. I guess I gotta use that laser device the commander gave me.' _she suggested to herself.

She dug inside her shallow pockets and pulled out a pen shaped instrument. She pointed the tip towards the mysterious hedgehog, aiming between his eyes. The ebony hedgehog smirked and chuckled evilly.

"So, you decided to use advanced technology against me? It won't work, so why not allow me to make you feel some more torture instead." he snarled coldly.

Rouge, now pissed shot back at him, "I think I won't be the one who'll be suffering," she pressed a silver button on the instrument, releasing a red laser at the dark stranger. "You are!"

As the laser was about to hit the black hedgehog, he vanished into midair. Rouge, surprised to see him transport like that, knew that he'd somehow appear behind her, and he did, but she was ready for him.

Being attacked with a punch heading towards her head, but she dodged it and tripped him with a strong leg sweep. Shadow just did a back flip to keep from falling back, but then felt a sharp sudden jolt on his right side. He groaned in pain seeing that it was Rouge's foot who kicked him. As he knelt to lessen the ache, he heard a battle cry and looked up, but it was too late; there was already a kick on the jaw sending him flying. He landed in a pile of scrap metal with a large crashing thud, sending some of the metal flying. Rouge, stood there waiting, panting heavily.

_'I need to get the disk! Now that I have the chance!' _she reminded herself and ran up to a large computer.

She started typing wildly making the screen adjust to a window and folders with the secret data. She quickly hacked the password to scan and copy the remaining information processing into the disk's surface beside the sizable PC. She waited, but then felt a sudden stab on her back between her wing bones.

"Agh!!!" she screamed in agony, knowing that both her wings wear now numb.

She heard an evil chuckle, knowing it was Shadow, then slowly stood up planning an attack that would work. Shadow was waiting for her to recover wanting to see her in pain by his last strike. But she then quickly jumped up into the air doing a back flip and aimed a kick behind his spiked head, which he skillfully caught with a swift movement of his hand and started to grasp her limb hard.

Rouge groaned in pain, now since he cut of the blood circulation already and feeling her foot tingle. Shadow adored the sound of her in physical hurt and wanted to hear her scream more, and more. He then started twisting her ankle. He got what he wanted, another yet beautiful scream of agony. For Shadow, it was like music to the ear. He then swung her to the wall, with her now feeling paralyzed, he then threw her across the room making her crash into the wall leaving a huge dent. Rouge seemed barley alive, surprised she didn't pass out. Shadow wasn't putting much effort from that 'weak' throw. She got up with her whole body shaking for being too feeble.

He just stared at her with an evil grin, enjoying her suffering. Just then, a tall, overweight man wearing red and black suit came into the room on his hovering machine. He smiled evilly, seeing Rouge beat up and exhausted, but she still seemed as beautiful as she was with scratches, bruises, and blood at the edge of her mouth and now ripped and filthy clothes. Shadow turned towards the scientist.

"Good evening, Doctor." Shadow greeted bowing after his master.

"Well well well, aren't you having fun with Rouge, giving her the treatment she needs. But enough with the suffering. Give her death and make sure she screams and struggles." Eggman ordered handing Shadow a keen knife.

Shadow took it eagerly, "Do you want me to kill her?" he asked in hope he did, but in his thoughts there was an urge for him not to.

Eggman thought a moment scratching his chin.

"First you make her feel pain, and make sure she bleeds... **a lot**. Make her die, slowly." He ordered again, smirking wickedly.

He motioned Shadow to come closer. When he stepped forth, Eggman whispered in his ear. Shadow nodded and smiled with vicious pleasure. When he turned back to face Rouge, she was gone. He turned toward the exit and saw a glimpse of her; running down the hallway carrying the disk with the top secret data.

"Damn!" Shadow cursed as he ran of to get her back.

Rouge was panting deeply. She wanted to go home and take a bath getting all the dirt off her and changing into something clean. Just then, the dark hedgehog appeared right in front of her.

"Your one tough bitch to deal with." he said grabbing her arm and warping back into the computer room.

When they did, Shadow snatched the disk away from her and handed it to Eggman.

"She was thieving your top secret enlightenments on your next scheme Doctor." Shadow notified.

The evil scientist nodded in believing him and turned away heading out the door. "I'll be leaving you two alone now. Enjoy." he laughed vilely as the door automatically closed behind him.

When it was fully shut, Rouge heard a metallic click. She knew that the door was now locked. It was the end for her soon. As she tried to escape Shadow's grip, though he only grasped harder making the blood stop and then threw her to the hard floor once again. Rouge was about to get up, but Shadow got on top of her holding her down. She tried to hit him with her fists, but he caught both her wrists and held her two arms with one hand as the other carrying the knife Eggman gave him. Rouge was getting scared, she was afraid. She didn't want to die, but it was now Shadow that had the complete control of her fate.

"You put me through a lot of trouble Bat-girl, and now it's time for payback." he said low and calmly, fiddling with the knife twirling it between his fingers skillful fingers.

Rouge struggled to keep in her fear, but it went right through her calm looking mask, she was horrified. Shadow liked the terrified look on her face while he took the knife an put it in a stabbing position.

"Please... No..." she begged hoarsely "Don't kill me."

Shadow smirked, "Who said I was going to kill you right now." He placed the knife gently below her neck and slid down pushing a bit harder making a shallow cut.

Rouge moaned in pain.

"I'm going to take my time, and kill you nice and slow, enjoying every second of it." He cooed in her ear, pushing a tad harder on the knife.

Now it reached her fresh, blood. She screamed out and struggled to break free, but it was no use. Somehow, Shadow was sorry for her and wanted to stop, but the rest of him told him to keep going and it would pay off later.

He dug the knife deeper into her in her flesh as she screamed. He enjoyed her cries, and continued to slide the knife down, reaching her chest, however, her cloths were in the way. Shadow just pushed deeper into her as she screamed louder, and it cut right through the upper clothing showing more of her chest.

Shadow continued, but went slower enjoying toying with her. Rouge never been treated like this before. The pain was hell as he went slower. When Shadow went on, he already finished with her chest and was moving ever so slow to the stomach. Her suit was being cut in two revealing half her breasts that Shadow could see. Rouge didn't care anymore as she continued to scream. Blood slowly oozing out from the cut, but she wasn't paying attention, she continued to struggle. Shadow's knife was already at her waist and was half and inch deep in her.

_'She has a fine body her a woman.' _he complimented her to himself.

When Rouge finally stopped her struggling, giving up on everything, Shadow let her go letting her arms free.

_'Is he going to rape me?' _Rouge asked herself in horror.

She already shown her firm stomach, nearly half of her breasts and is was already down further to her waste.

Shadow then stopped and took the knife out of her. She grunted in pain since she couldn't scream anymore. She watched what he was going to do next, now trembling in horror, weakness, and cold. Shadow took his knife now again, in stabbing position. There was fresh blood on the tip of it, from Rouge. Rouge's eyes widened. He was now going to stab her to death now, since he already had his 'fun'. He raised his knife ready to bring her to the after life.

"Any last words Bat-girl?" he asked with an evil grin.

Rouge knew this was going to be the end of her, and he would be the last thing she would see, so she wanted to say something to him before. She even wanted to ask him a few questions.

"Yes." she whispered hoarsely.

Shadow made a confused look, but demanded her to continue, "Well hurry up so I can kill you!"

Rouge gulped as she began to speak again.

"First. Since I'm going to die, I want to ask you some questions." she said with a trembling voice.

Shadow grabbed her neck and pushed her harder into the floor.

"Well hurry the fuck up and ask them damn it!" he ordered.

Rouge was scared that he was going to suffocate her, but continued as she was demanded.

"When we first met, what were you thinking?" she asked.

Shadow hesitated for a moment, he scoffed since she was going to die, why not be truthful for once with a stranger? "Very well, I'll be honest with you since you're death is near."

Rouge listened while he took a deep breath.

"... When I first met you, I thought you were quite bold, to sneak into this base... And I guess you look... rather attracting. But that's just bullshit. Anything else?" he asked darkly, with a hope that he could.

Rouge was surprised, but then wanted to respond to him.

"When I first met you, I thought you were, rather charming yourself."

Shadow was shocked that she actually thought of him as a handsome guy. He then felt the same tingle earlier, but it grew stronger. He returned to his evil smirk.

"Now can I kill you?" He asked impatiently.

Rouge knew she would die sooner or later, so why not now. Feeling the blade enter her with force. She thought for a second and then spoke with a tremble.

"Yes you can now. But before you do, I-I have these last words to say to th-the world and you." She was trembling so much that her words weren't straight.

"Well...what is it!?" he demanded raising the blade higher.

Rouge then faced him with a gentle smile, tears falling freely from her sapphire blue eyes. Shadow then thought she was as gorgeous then ever, and it reminded him of something very familiar. The tingle grew stronger.

"Syonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." she said in a whisper and gently laid down her head, now fully prepared for her murdering death.

Shadow froze with the knife._ 'I can kill her now. Why can't I? Those words seemed so familiar to me!' _he thought, remaining frozen trying to remember where he heard those words.

Then he remembered...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shadow ran down the hall, with a young blond haired girl behind him as he held her hand firmly leading her down an empty hallway, anywhere to escape their chasers, the soldiers from the most powerful military unit, G.U.N... _

_Shadow ran into a dead end, but there was a door there, so he quickly entered, pulling the girl close behind him. When he and the young girl entered, he locked the door behind themselves and looked for a place to escape._

_"It's no use Shadow. We are already caught." said the girl._

_"No! There's a way! There has to be a way." Shadow snapped back, quickly looking for a secret passage way._

_When he searched in an empty vent, a plastic tube fell from above him, blocking his surroundings. He faced the blond haired girl, who was holding the lever to control the plastic tube, making her guilty. Shadow beat the circular pod, trying to break free._

_"Maria! No!" He called._

_"I'm sorry Shadow. It's the best for everyone." she said, walking over to the control panel and started to type on the keyboard. There was sudden flashes of red lights with multiple alarms going off._

_**Launching: Ultimate Life form in 30 seconds.** __A robotic voice echoed throughout the room._

_Shadow's eyes widened, knowing what Maria was going to do._

_"Send to Planet Earth." she spoke through the microphone._

_"Maria! Don't do this! No Maria! Don't! **No!**"_

_The young girl looked away in grief. Ignoring her friend's calls. Shadow continually pounded the tube, trying to break free. _

_**20 seconds **_

_Maria couldn't take it. She slowly turned her head at the black hedgehog. _

_"Please Shadow. Trust me."_

_"But what about you!"_

_Maria didn't answer, Shadow could see that she had already made up her mind, and there was no way for him to change it._

_"I'm going to sacrifice my own life... for you Shadow. Please, don't let me down."_

_**15 seconds **_

_Suddenly, the door burst open with a guard aiming at the beautiful blond girl; He fired... Shadow could just stare in horror, as the bullet sped straight through her blue dress, straight into her chest. _

_"Maria!" He screamed in total shock._

_**10 seconds **_

_Maria fell to the floor, blood splattered in all directions. Shadow knew it was the end of her, but Maria fought to keep alive. She wanted to say some last words to her friend, who could do nothing but watch her slowly die. She put all her effort, to lift her head, facing him crying, but also gave him a warm smile._

_"Shadow, Please promise me that you will, b---bring peace and happiness to the world, protect the people on the planet and... h-help them."_

_**5 seconds **_

_"Syonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." and with her last words being peaceful, she laid there, lifeless._

**_3..._**

_Shadow just stared at her lifeless body. He then made a sad nod, his eyes full with tears._

**_2..._**

_"Yes Maria,"_

**_1... _**

_"I promise..."_

**_Launch off Ultimate Life form_**

_And then the tube he was in, started to launch down below, to planet earth._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Shadow just froze there, remembering everything that Maria told him before she perished. Rouge was waiting, but it was taking quite long. She opened her eyes slowly, being blurry. But when it came to focus, she saw him there staring at her in surprise.

"Are---aren't you going to kill me?" she asked startled.

Shadow then released the knife beside him and the tingle in him grew stronger, it soon just took him over, and him gently lifting Rouge up, running out of the torn room, kicking the heavy metal door down and running through the hallways at sonic speed. Rouge was speechless.

_'Where is he taking me? What is he going to do to me when we get there?'_ she asked in her mind.

She tried to squirm free, but something in her said that it would be fine and not worry, and she trusted this voice, but remained bothered. Shadow continued to run till they got to the sealed metal door that lead to the outside world. He kicked it down with ease and continued to run throughout the forest. After a long running journey of full silence between them, they finally came to an open meadow. The night sky showed the glimmer of the stars, the only light they both had. It was beautiful.

Shadow then stopped in the center and laid Rouge down gently. Rouge was surprised at his sudden gentleness. Her wounds ached, so she remained in a laying down position. She stared at Shadow still in surprised, and he stared at her back, but not with his cold eyes, they seemed gentle and caring now. Rouge was going to get up, but felt her bruises, and groaned in pain. Shadow knelt beside her and took out a glowing sky blue diamond shaped emerald.

He then held it firmly in his hand and hovered it above Rouge's wounded body. There was a sudden flash of a radiate blue light, that Rouge had to shut her eyes tightly. She then left her wounds disappearing healing beneath her skin. When the last bruise and scare was gone, the light and the emerald in Shadow's hand had vanished. Rouge slowly sat up. Even if she was fully healed, her striped clothes were still cut halfway down revealing half of her chest and firm stomach due to Shadow's dangerous past character. She remembered all the things he had done to her: Torture, suffer, pain, death, and hatred.

She then jumped to her feet, startling the now peaceful Shadow still kneeling beside her, and slapped his face firm and brisk. Shadow took effect by the such force that he his face automatically turned the opposite way he was smacked. He was at first surprised, but he didn't get angered, he accepted it when he had the memories on the suffering she had. He slowly faced towards her, his cheek red from the blow. When he did, he got another strike from the opposite cheek from Rouge. He also took it and did nothing, but faced her again, which she slapped again over and over. Shadow accepted each of the soft, but strict clouts. He felt both his cheeks burning and soar with pain, but he still didn't do anything but allow her to give him his punishment.

Shadow noticed Rouge was then panting hard, with her force on each blow, she used up most of her strength and energy. She finally stopped while taking deep breaths. Shadow remained kneeling beside her. Rouge was still holding her dark side towards him.

"I... **hate** you!!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs with those strong words echoing into the distance.

Shadow looked at the ground, and nodded sadly. "I know."

And with those words, out of nowhere, the Ultimate Life form, braced the white bat into an aggressive, yet gentle hug. Rouge was stunned at his sudden change of person from dark, to hero, to caring? She didn't know how to react, but the warmth of the hug felt good, so she did something her mind didn't even tell her to do: she hugged back. Though only a little. When they broke apart, Rouge looked into the dark hedgehog's eyes. She saw that they weren't solid and cold like rubies, but soft and warm like a roses' petal .

She then began to trust him, just by one glance into his now rose red eyes. To Rouge, those eyes reminded her of the pure red color of one of her most favorite gem stones: the garnet. A welcoming violet red of softness. But it seemed like the gemstones didn't matter to her. Nothing did, except for the hedgehog that stood before her.

As for Shadow, when he looked into her pure aqua eyes the colors of glowing emerald green and light sapphire blue, mixed together to form the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. He saw that they didn't show any anger or hatred against him on what he first saw when they first encountered. Instead, they seemed more, joyful and caring. And that was all it took, for the Ultimate Life form, for one time in more than fifty-years, to smile warmly.

He leaned up against her. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

Rouge knew what he meant, and she nodded in understanding. Shadow then turned away from her, and started to head back to the base.

"Wait!" Rouge called out to him.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"What are you going to do once you get back to the base?" Rouge asked, sounding concerned.

There was a short pause, but Shadow answered her question. "To bring justice towards the Doctor. He has hurt and killed so many living creatures, that it's time to bring it to an end, and receive the punishment he deserves."

"And his punishment is...?" she waited for him to continue on.

Shadow turned to face her with his usual serious expression on his face. "With all the sins and harmful things he has done, I declare that the only way to settle an equal to it. Is to put his life to an end."

Rouge's eyes widened.

Shadow bowed his head in sorrow. "And I also, need to declare justice, to myself as well. There for, after my purpose of being created is complete, and I have done what I promised to Maria, I will leave this world." He turned his back once again and started to walk away. "Farewell." he said to her.

Rouge just watched him walk away. Anger was starting to build up inside of her again. "So that's your way to make things right? By killing!?" she spat.

Shadow didn't listen, he continue to walk. Rouge's eyes gleamed green of rage. "That's the most dumbest, the most retarded thing I've **ever** heard you bastard!"

That, made the Ultimate Life form stop dead in his tracks. He quickly spun around and glared at the white bat with his eyes glowing with fury. "It's the only way to bring peace and justice." he tried to say calmly, but Rouge could pick up a low growl, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"The **only** way? To kill someone that killed others!? What's the lesson learned there? Just killing?"

"Why not you just shut the fuck up and just accept that I'm making a change here. For the better!" Shadow was now snarling.

"You haven't made any change! You are a bastard! A murdering bastard! You killed many lives and your still killing lives today! How is that making a change for the better!?" Rouge snarled back.

"It's for the better since I'm killing the vile instead of the innocent!"

"That makes no difference! We're all the same! Living things! and we should all get a chance!"

"They already **had** a chance!"

"That's why there's a word in the English vocabulary that's called **forgive**!"

"..." Shadow was speechless.

He had no disagreement to that. And for once, he admitted that she was right. But he didn't let go that easily. He tried to make a good comeback.

"Well some people **cannot **be forgiven." he came back up with, thinking it was a good enough comeback.

"That maybe so, but that still doesn't mean you should punish by death."

Shadow's eyes widened. She got him again. This bat was good. Shadow tried to find another good comeback, but he admitted, she was right again. He couldn't find one to compare enough. He just sighed in defeat and fell to the grassy ground, looking up at the clear midnight sky.

"You win." he mumbled, hating to admit his own loss.

Rouge was a bit surprised that he admitted it, since she could tell that he was one of the stubborn type, probably the most stubborn male of all. But it was amazing, that, an ordinary, everyday creature like herself, beat him, a dangerous assassin, in an argument.

_'She's quite good at arguments. I must confess that she seems different then most of the earthlings I've encountered.'_ Shadow thought, looking up at the stars.

He then noticed that Rouge was laying down beside him. He said nothing, pretending she wasn't there. He didn't even glance at her, feeling a bit ashamed that him, the Ultimate Life form, had lost against an ordinary female. He exhaled loudly.

"So, you're not going to... you know, kill Eggman, are you?" she asked.

Shadow didn't say anything. He felt a gentle, cool breeze pass by them. "No. I'm not. Since you had your point." Shadow finally answered.

Rouge smiled slightly, looking up at the stars. "So, then, how are you going to settle things?"

"..." Shadow didn't respond.

He didn't know how to settle things accept to kill them, but he just realized that killing would do nothing but bring more hate and violent to the world. "... I don't know." he said quickly. He faced her. "How should I settle it?"

Rouge looked at him. She didn't say anything. Shadow knew that she wasn't sure either. "I don't really know." she admitted. "But what I would do, it probably talk to them. Help them see the mistakes there doing."

"And if they don't listen and still do harm to others?" Shadow waited for her to continue.

"... I don't know." She said in a whisper.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed, not getting a good enough answer from Rouge herself. After a few minutes of silence, there was a white streak of light that came across the sky.

"A meteorite." Rouge said.

She then closed her eyes, and sighed happily.

Shadow looked at her in a puzzled way. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Wishing." was all she said.

Shadow, still confused, didn't really care and went back to staring out to the universe.

"Hey Shadow." Rouge said, getting his attention.

"Yeah what?" he asked a bit rudely.

"When you were saying that you promised to bring peace and happiness to the world, who were you talking about with that name, Maria?" she asked

Shadow's eyes widened at the sound of his best friend from the past's name. He didn't say anything.

"Shadow?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he snapped.

Rouge, understood, and went back to watching the sky. An ache came over Shadow's heart, with it seeming like it was urging him to tell her.

"She was a friend of mine. The only real friend I had a long time ago." He spat out. "But this military unit came and, took her away from me." he continued on, feeling the pain he had felt when he saw the bullet rip right through her fragile chest. It haunted his mind.

"They, kidnapped her?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head sorrowfully. "That would have been better, but instead, they---" he didn't have to say it.

Rouge already knew what he was about to say. "I'm sorry."

Shadow slowly nodded his head in acceptance.

"So that's the reason why you're like this. I understand now. You were hurt, that's the reason you wanted to harm others." Rouge said barley in a whisper.

"And now, I have nothing left. No one. I'm alone in this world." Shadow continued.

There was silence after that. Rouge felt sorry for Shadow's harsh life at the moment. She couldn't blame him for harming others, with it was the others who had also harmed him. But it still wasn't right. And now he said he had nothing, and no one. Rouge looked to the black hedgehog, then back to the sky.

"Alright... I'll be your friend." she said.

Shadow looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me." She said, not really wanting to repeat after herself, feeling her cheeks warming.

She sensed that he was again, smiling gently. And when he smiled a real, genuine smile, it made her heart melt into letting go all the anger and hate she felt inside. She looked towards him and smiled back. Afterwards, Shadow stood, up looking back at the base.

"I guess I'll settle things the right way then." he spoke.

Rouge stood up, standing beside him. "And I'll come with you, just in case you mess up." she teased.

Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, but didn't say anything, he just chuckled slightly "Ally." he mumbled.

Rouge smiled genuinely at her new nickname from her new friend who was once her biggest enemy. She knew that this new friendship meant a lot to him, and she wasn't going to let him down. She was going to prove that she was worthy enough of to fully trust.

The two new friends then started to head back the to the evil scientist's base, hoping that they could talk to the Doctor into changing his mind about destroying the world, but it might turn out to be a disaster, the total opposite that they were expecting...

**AN: Well this story may have a sequel, but who knows? R&R and tell me if there should be a sequel. If I get at least 10 positive reviews, I'll make a sequel with our two main characters here in,'lovey-dovey' mode with some adventure and suspense of coarse. But I have one warning, there'll be some major blood and violence in the next one, and it might not end in a happily ever after...**

**Until Next Time!**

**X-treme**

* * *


End file.
